EL REGRESO
by roxkem
Summary: ha pasado casi un año, los planes de eiji funcionaran el chico ha crecido y tambien sus sentimientos y emosiones
1. la llegada

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de pot espero que les guste y dejen sus revews

* * *

><p><strong>LA LLEGADA<br>**

Era primavera los pétalos de cerezo estaban por todos lados, a lo lejos una chica sentada en un banco del patio del colegio

_Ya hace bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi_ – pensó la joven con una expresión un tanto triste mientras contemplaba una pelota de tenis con una pequeña cara dibujada en ella, suspiro lentamente y se disponía a levantarse cuando escucho

Aun la conservas eh?

La chica volteo lentamente parar encontrar allí parado frete a ella a la persona que le quitaba el sueño y le robaba suspiros- Ryoma-kun eres tú?- dijo súper nerviosa

Hola Ryusaki- saludó neutro el chico

Oye! Sakumo! Te estuve buscado por to…- su mirada se poso en el chico que acompañaba a su amiga- Ryoma!- se acerco y le abrazo de golpe besándole la mejilla- cuanto tiempo estas guapísimo!- acoto con emoción

Ryoma se quedo pasmado al igual que su amiga y solo respondió- como estas?- ya que aunque antes no le hubiese importado ahora no era tan niño y que una chica se abalanzara contra él y lo besara era algo que tenía que digerir

Ryoma-kun te piensas quedar por más tiempo aquí?- pregunto Sakumo nerviosa

Por qué lo dices?- reprocho el chico

Bu…e…no no pienses que yo… es que bueno tenemos clases y te quedaras solo aquí?- contestó aun más nerviosa

No, solo quise dar una vuelta, regresare hasta las practicas- dijo Ryoma mientras la miraba directo a los ojos, se podía notar el nerviosismo de la chica

Sakumo guardo silencio pero sentía que el corazón le explotaría, la cabeza le daba vueltas no podía coordinar finalmente lo único que dijo fue – lo siento- y se fue de allí como pudo

Sakumo! Espera! Nos vemos luego Ryoma-kun- dijo la alborotada joven con alegría al irse

Que le paso? Sigue siendo tan extraña- dijo con tono casi inaudible- _lo siento_- recordó el chico- aunque ha crecido bastante- un detalle que no paso desapercibido aun para el

En clases Sakumo solo pensaba una cosa mientras su amiga le contaba a los demás la buena nueva – _lo siento? Acaso fue lo único que pude decir ahora Ryoma-kun debe pensar que lo estaba corriendo o algo así estoy perdida ni si quiera me disculpe mejor_- pensaba la chica deprimida y distraída del resto del mundo- _Ryoma-kun está muy alto y fuerte debe seguir entrenando duro…ah Sakumo que estas pensando Ryoma-kun nunca se fijara en ti el solo quiere al tenis y yo no he mejorado nada… doy pena_- empezando a formarse un aura depresiva sobre la joven de largas trenzas y así pasaron las horas hasta que terminaron las clases

Hey Sakumo vas a ir a las practicas no? Ryoma-kun va a estar allí- pregunto su amiga muy alegre

No lo sé no me siento con ánimos- respondió aun deprimida

Vamos no digas eso tú querías verlo y cuando aparece le huyes, no te entiendo- acotó su amiga

Ve tu adelante luego te alcanzo- dijo Sakumo

Está bien no tardes- respondió mientras se marchaba la chica de coletas

Mejor me voy a mi casa seguro no lo notara de igual forma- dijo con tono triste

Por otro lado en las canchas de tenis comienza el entrenamiento de los temibles capitanes Kaoru Kaidoh y Takeshi Momoshirou cuando aparece Ryoma

Ryoma!- dice un feliz Momoshirou

Momo-senpai- le responde el chico

Vayas has crecido apuesto que debes tener muchas novias como tu senpai- dice momo autosuficiente

No digas idioteces imbécil y desde cuando tú tienes novias?- reprocha Kaoru

A quien le dices imbécil mabushi- con mirada asesina Momo

Ryoma!- al unisonó el trió de amigos del chico

Hey- dice Ryoma

Vaya Echizen, dónde te habías metido?- dice el presumido Horio

Ustedes dos porque mejor no tenemos un partido a menos que mis senpais tengan miedo-dice Ryoma retándolos

Ha! Estas muy confiado Echizen, te enseñare mi nuevo tiro de serpiente y te arrepentirás de esas palabras…shhhhh… - dice Kaoru

Vamos Echizen muéstranos lo que tienes!dice emocionado Momo

Shhhhh….- Kaoru

Estúpido mabushi- Momo en voz baja

Y comienza el enfrentamiento luego de horas y de otro largo partido esta vez con Momo se retiraron del lugar, ya estaba a punto de oscurecer, se despidieron, Ryoma tomo un camino distinto excusándose que tenía algo más que hacer, Momo no lo acompaño porque tenía mucha hambre y se fue directo a su casa cerca de allí en un parque otra vez sentada una chica en un banco sola, y si, era Sakumo por alguna extraña razón no se fue a su casa y se quedo toda la tarde allí

_Dios ya se hace tarde pero no quiero ir a casa tal ves debí ir a las practicas –_ pensaba Sakumo seguro Tomoka se molesto conmigo y mañana armara una rabieta… que pensara el de mi? Pensara en mi? A puesto que no- tono triste

Ya es costumbre encontrarte en este tipo de sitios y que apuestas? No deberías hablar sola- dice Ryoma desde atrás

Ahhh! Ryoma-kun, que susto, que haces aquí?- pregunto confundida- _no, otra vez esas preguntas_- pensó

Pasaba por aquí y te vi hablando sola- respondió despreocupado

Solo estaba pensando en voz alta no es nada- respondió cabizbaja

No fuiste a las practicas, estas aquí desde que saliste de clases?- pregunto serio

Bueno… veras… es que … yo no tenía ganas- dijo ahora nerviosa mirando el suelo y jugando con los dedos

No importa… tengo sed voy por un jugo… vienes?-dijo el

Eto… si… Ryoma-kun?- pregunto con dificultad

Ah!- Dijo en seco

Yo quería disculparme por lo de antes fui grosera contigo y salí corriendo- con voz baja apenada mientras caminaba

No importa, tenias clases no es así?- Ryoma sin voltear

Si pero…- Sakumo

Ryusaki de que lo quieres?- Ryoma sin prestarle mucha atención

Ah! – como boba

El jugo de que sabor?- recalco el chico

Pera por favor- respondió ella sonrojada esto era lo más cercano a una cita con el chico pensó

Aquí tienes- le entregó Ryoma- oye los partidos me abrieron el apetito… vamos!- caminando

Si …- siguiéndolo

Ryusaki?- llamo Ryoma

Si Ryoma-kun- Sakumo

Has crecido- dijo sin saber lo que decía

Eh!... pues… tu… también- respondió ahora más nerviosa- _acaso Ryoma Echizen se percato de eso o era su imaginación _– pensó la chica

Se sentaron en una mesa de uno de los tantos Mc Donald de allí, el pidió sus populares hamburguesas con papas y gaseosa, mientras que ella solo un helado de fresa- llevas todo el rato mirando hacia abajo, no te voy a comer Ryusaki- dice Ryoma entre la comida- que le pasaba antes no le importaría algo así y porque no dejaba de verla ella realmente estaba cambiada sus curvas eran más definidas aun con el uniforme, podía notarlo, lo único que no cambiaba era su largo cabello tejido en dos trenzas que caían por su espalda y sus expresiones tímidas con nerviosismo pero él no era de esa clase de chicos entonces como es que le interesa tanto- se perdió en sus pensamientos por algunos segundos

Ryoma-kun me alegra mucho volver a verte- dice la joven después de tomar aire y esboza una tímida sonrisa

Toma- dice mientras saca un cofre rosado y lo coloca sobre la mesa

Qué es?- pregunto mientras lo tomaba lentamente

Ábrelo- dice en tono neutro

Sakumo abre el cofre para encontrarse con una delicada cadena de plata portadora de un dije en forma de raqueta con piedras rosadas en forma de S en el mango- es hermoso Ryoma-kun muchas gracias- dice feliz y algo apenada

La ultima vez tu me regalaste algo- dijo sin expresión aparente

Pero si solo fue una pelota- dijo en voz baja y algo avergonzada

Si pero- empezando a recordar

- flash back-

Oh! Ryoma estas más alto, con todo el tiempo que pasaste en no pude ver tu evolución- dice Naijiroh con ojos grandes y aguados formando un drama

No digas tonterías papá - dice Ryoma mas frio que un iceberg

Imagino que iras a Seigaku a ver a tus amigos- dice su padre ya serio

Si -responde Ryoma

Wow! Ryoma no puedes ir aun- dice alterado Naijiroh

Por qué no?- pregunto con mirada desafiante

Cálmate es que vas a ver a la pequeña Sakumo-chan- afirma el padre

Ryusaki? Y eso qué?- dice dudoso

Como que eso qué? Acaso no le piensas regalar algo a tu novia después de pasar casi un año en otro país- dice Naijiroh en un extraño tono serio

Ella no es mi novia viejo pervertido y no tengo porque regalarle nada- dijo mientras se iba- _que le pasa a este ahora?- _pensó- Ryusaki?

_Ha! A quien engaña ya implante la duda haz lo que tengas que hacer hijo quiero tener una yerna bonita – _pensó Naijiroh

Rayos ese viejo y sus ideas no puedo dejar de pensar en eso- dijo en voz muy baja cuando vio una tienda de artículos deportivos femeninos entro como zombi sin saber porque se dirigía allí, después de dar una vuelta por el lugar vio el collar- disculpe a ese dije se le puede agregar una letra en el mango?- pregunto

Si se le colocan piedras en forma de la letra como el que esta exhibido, en que letra estas interesado?- pregunto la vendedora

Una S rosada- dijo serio

Ah! Es para tu novia? Comento la mujer

No, solo una amiga- dijo algo sonrojado

Puedes pasar por él en 30 minutos, te parece?- dijo la vendedora sonriente

Gracias- dice mientras se marcha

- fin del flash back-

No nada- dijo finalmente no le iba a decir que fue idea de su estúpido padre

Se retiraron del lugar y Ryoma la acompaño hasta sus casa- gracias por acompañarme Ryoma-kun y por el obsequio está muy bonito… Ryoma-kun?- Sakumo

Ah!- respondió el

Me lo pondrías por favor?- pregunto mirando hacia abajo

Ha- dijo tomando el collar y colocándolo en su cuello

Gracias- dijo sonriente

Ryoma solo la miro y pensó que se veía hermosa- no es nada Ryusaki, nos vemos- dijo alejándose

Ella solo miro como se marchaba el chico y se dispuso a entrar sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba por razones que no entendía, su corazón latía tan rápido que ya no podía sentirlo, sus ideas flotaban en la cabeza sin sentido alguno y lo único que sabía era que cada vez estaba más enamorada de Ryoma Echizen aunque el no le correspondiera de esa manera al menos sabia que él pensaba en ella y eso era lo único que le importaba, sus pensamientos la arrastraron a un largo y profundo sueño donde quedo sumergida


	2. el plan maestro

sorry por la tardanza pero no saben lo dificil que es tranquibir sin pc pero bueno se hace lo que se puede sin mas les dejo el cap espero que les guste y como digo siempre dejen reviews es la unica manera de saber si les gusta o no . bye bye. rox

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en la escuela<p>

- qué? Ryoma-kun te regalo eso? Wow estas genial- comento Tomoka

- no digas eso por favor baja la voz, te van a escuchar- Sakumo apenada

- y que no quieres que escuchemos Sakumo-chan- replico Momo

- Momoshirou-senpai que haces aquí?- Sakumo

- no cambies el tema que te regalo el pequeño Echizen?- Momo

- eto… pues… yo no….- Sakumo

- ese collar! Esta espectacular no Momoshirou-senpai?- Tomoka

- wow ese enano te regalo eso, no lo puedo creer, lo que la distancia hace en las parejas- despreocupado

- Momoshirou-senpai no diga eso, Ryoma-kun y yo no somos pareja ni nada- Sakumo muy nerviosa

- ah pero si que quiere sino no te regalaría algo así- Momo

- por favor no siga con eso- dijo casi enterrando la cabeza en el piso y muy roja

En la tarde después de la práctica Momo pasó por casa de Ryoma y le dijo que se reunirían en el restaurant de sushi de Kawamura

He – dijo Ryoma

Pequeñín – le brinco y abrazo un efusivo Eiji

Echizen cuanto tiempo, como estas?- le saludo Oishi

Hola Echizen – dijo Kawamura

Vamos Ryoma tienes que probar esto!- momo

Momo-senpai eso se ve raro- dijo Ryoma mirando extrañado

Esta es la especialidad de Kawamura créeme se ve raro pero es exquisito- dijo convencido momo

Está bien- accedió Ryoma no muy convencido del plato frente a el

Pequeñín, momo, déjenme un poco, vamos Oishi – dijo Eiji

Tranquilos hay para todos – aseguro Kawamura

Callado te lo tenias – comento momo mirando a Ryoma y golpeando suave su brazo

De que hablas momo-senpai?- respondió Ryoma intrigado y algo confundido a la reacción de su amigo

Como que de qué? y no es qué? sino quien?- continuo momo algo emocionado

….- Ryoma pensativo sin entender mucho el comportamiento de su senpai

Sakumo-chan!- expreso finalmente momo

Ryusaki?- pregunto Ryoma confundido aun mas

Wow! Cuéntame momo con detalles no me digas que la pequeña Sakumo y el pequeñín ya son…- se intereso Eiji por el tema

Es lo que voy a averiguar pero le regalo un collar muy bonito y por encima se ve que es costoso- afirmo momo

Todos miraron a ver a Ryoma con caras interrogativas

Ryoma los miro de reojo y dijo- no es nada mi papa sugirió que le regalara algo y lo compre para que no me fastidiara mas

Bah, no es posible que sea solo eso, esa niña te quiere mucho- momo algo decepcionado

Y es muy bonita- siguió Eiji – porque no le dices nada pequeñín?

No tengo que decirle- respondió algo frio y sin interés

No lo creo si no fuera porque la conozco desde antes hasta yo le hubiese dicho algo pero solo la veo como una hermanita menor- momo

Aunque la oruga se está transformando en una esplendida mariposa y no solo por fuera, ella es una niña muy cálida y tierna- aseguro Oishi

Oishi tiene razón, pequeñín estas mal, no puedes pasar desapercibido tienes que conquistarla- sugirió Eiji mas que emocionado como si la cosa fuese con el

Eiji-senpai, momo-senpai y también Oishi-senpai no sé porque se empeñan en eso- dijo Ryoma desinteresado aparentemente aunque en su mente estaba la chica presente

Luego del rato Ryoma se fue

Esta decidido – dijo Eiji

Todos lo miraron en silencio

Tenemos que ayudar al pequeñín – Eiji

Estas seguro que sea una bue…- fue interrumpido Oishi

Ahhh! Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai tiene razón – dijo Momo emocionado

Nos vemos Kawa- Eiji- momo nos reunimos mañana en la cancha del parque luego te llamo para cuadrar la hora

Hasta pronto Kawa-san – Oishi

Buenas noches chicos- respondió Kawamura

Buenas noches Kawa-senpai, nos vemos Oishi-senpai- momo

Al día siguiente eran las 8 am

Hola!- Eiji

Buenos días Eiji-senpai- dijo momo entre bostezos

Momo me voy a comunicar con los demás invita al pequeñín y a Sakumo-chan dentro de una hora en el parque central," tendremos un picnic"- dijo un enérgico Eiji

Está bien Eiji-senpai – dijo momo mientras colgaba el tlf

Ahora voy a llamar a los demás – Eiji, llamando así a Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Kaidoh, Oishi y Kawamura, a algunos no les importaba mucho el plan de él pero como tenían tiempo que no se reunían aceptaron, otros si estaban interesados en la parejita, a la final todos irían

En el parque

Hola Oishi- saludo Eiji como siempre

Si que madrugaste y para planear este tipos de cosas Eiji- comento Oishi

No madrugué Oishi, todo lo pensé anoche estaba inspirado –respondió Eiji con la cara iluminada

Oishi lo miro con resignación

Hola chicos- saludo Fuji

Hola Fuji- correspondieron Eiji y Oishi

Y cuál es el plan? Donde está la pareja? Donde están los demás?- pregunto Fuji

El plan es el que te explique por tlf, la pareja no ha llegado y los demás deben venir en camino, espero que momo los haya convencido- Eiji

Hola a todos – saludo Inui quien llego con Kaidoh

Inui trajiste lo que te pedí?- Eiji

Si, es mi nuevo súper reformado elipsis de algas y frutas Sadaharu- dijo abriendo un termo y mostrando un liquido de color morado burbujeante

Todos y eso es comestible?

Es mejorado para que sepa agradable – Inui

Claro dijo Oishi no convencido, más bien asustado

A mí me gustaría probarlo- Fuji

Si es comida yo quiero – intervino momo

Un nuevo jugo de Inui- dijo Oishi

No, gracias paso- se retracto rápidamente momo

Buenos días – Tezuka

Ah! Hola Tezuka- Fuji

Estas listo para el plan? – Inui

No vine por eso- respondió en seco como siempre

Vamos no seas aguafiestas- Eiji

Hola chicos traja la comida que me pidieron – se integro Kawamura

Gracias Kawa eres el mejor! – Eiji más que contento

Bueno yo también quiero ver en qué termina todo esto- Kawa

Siii! Ya estamos todos solo falta el pequeñín y Sakumo-chan- Eiji

Buenos días… senpais?- Sakumo extrañada

Buenos días Sakumo-chan- responde momo- creo que olvide decirte que éramos unos cuantos

No te preocupes momo-senpai supuse que podían llegar mas así que traje suficiente – respondió entre dulce y apenada Sakumo

Pipippipipi- sonido de una bocina- buenos días chicos – Naijiroh desde el auto

Ya vete y no quiero que estés por aquí cerca – sentencio Ryoma a su padre

No seas gruñón, diviértete – dice Naijiroh

Hola-Ryoma

Echizen te ves bien como estuvo tu temporada en América? - Fuji

Bien, no hubo nada interesante- Ryoma

No estás muy presumido Echizen? – Tezuka

No lo creo, aun les falta mucho- comento Ryoma

No has cambiado nada- Fuji

Aun así da gusto volver a verte, así podrás probar mi nuevo elipsis de Sadaharu- Inui

No gracias – dijo Ryoma con algo de miedo

Bueno no nos quedemos aquí mejor busquemos un lugar – Eiji

Vi que las canchas f y g estaban vacías podemos ir allí – Kawa

Si allá vamos- dijo Eiji con pose

Ya en las canchas f y g, colocaron un mantel en el césped cerca de ellas y arreglaron la comida y las cosas entonces, lo que pensaban que era un picnic con encuentros amistosos tenía un trasfondo oscuro por la mente del singular Eiji. Pusieron un encuentro de dobles, por supuesto la pareja de oro iría junta Inui y Kaidoh formaron la otra, momo y Fuji se enfrentaron en la otra cancha, Tezuka estaba arbitrando el partido de individuales y Kawa el de dobles, Ryoma estaba sentado observando los partidos y tomándose un jugo, Sakumo se levanto del césped y busco en su bolso su raqueta también una pelota con una cuerda y comienza a golpearla con su raqueta como solía hacer por su parte Ryoma nota lo que hace la chica

Oye Ryusaki aun juegas con esa pelota?- llamo su atención Ryoma

A veces la uso como no podía traer muchas pelotas y como siempre termino extraviándolas – respondió apenada- Ryoma-kun yo no tenía intensión que todos te molestaran porque me regalaste este collar- llevándose la mano al pecho donde caía el dije – pero Tomoka me pregunto y entonces formo un alboroto y bueno…

No te preocupes por eso – la interrumpió- no me molesta, por cierto parece que has mejorado un poco- dijo Ryoma

Tú crees por mucho que lo intento no veo los resultados – dijo ella nerviosa

Es porque no tienes una buena posición aun, mira como debes tener los codos y las rodillas – dijo mostrándole

Así Ryoma-kun?- pregunto confundida

No, es así y le vuelve a mostrar

Ella trata de hacerlo como él le indica pero no le sale entonces él le ayuda colocando su cuerpo en la posición correcta, lo que no pasa desapercibido para la súper visión de Eiji

Oishi mira- Eiji

La esta abrazando?- Oishi sorprendido

Esto está mejor de lo planee- Eiji emocionado

Y una pelota salió de la nada y le pego en la cabeza a Eiji- waw porque me golpeas?- enojado en el suelo

Lo siento senpai no imagine que no la esquivaría- Kaidoh

No ves que estoy concentrado en la escena – Eiji

Escena?... – Kaidoh e Inui

Allá mira- Eiji señalando a los pequeños

La esta abrazando esto se pone bueno- Inui ajustado sus lentes

Y pondrá mejor es hora de poner en marcha mi plan- Eiji

siguieron jugando como si nada pero atentos a los acontecimientos

Estas mejorando – dijo serio Ryoma

Gracias Ryoma-kun pero debo estar molestándote con mis cosas tú debes tener ganas de jugar con los senpais- dijo la chica apenada

Está bien aun falta para que esos partidos terminen- respondió sin interés en el comentario

Eh… tengo sed- dijo en voz baja Sakumo

Wahhh! Ganamos Oishi- Eiji tan efusivo como de costumbre

Yo creo que ya termino el dobles – Sakumo

Llegaron los chicos con alboroto

Debiste ver esa técnica pequeñín, la pareja de oro está viva!- Eiji emocionado

Yo quiero un partido -dijo Ryoma

Y como es de costumbre los perdedores tomaran el jugo de Inui- dijo Eiji con cara de maldad

No, Inui-senpai porque trajo eso- Kaidoh

Tranquilo Kaidoh esta mejorado – Inui

Ambos tomaron un sorbo y salieron corriendo a los baños

Gracias a dios no tomamos eso – Eiji

Dijo que estaba mejorado- Oishi

Yo no quiero tomar eso- comento Ryoma en voz baja

Esta hecho pequeñín tendremos un partido de dobles, tú con Kawa – Eiji

Echizen no creo que tengamos oportunidad con ellos – Kawa que venía llegando del termino de individuales

Le ganaremos no quiero tomar esa cosa morada – dijo un Ryoma decidido

Como la victoria había sido para Fuji, momo fue obligado a tomar el jugo de Sadaharu y también desapareció desesperado

Los demás se dispusieron al partido, Sakumo observaba atenta, Fuji y Tezuka también

Van iguales- comento Sakumo

Oh! Ya veo esto debe ser treta de Eiji pues Echizen no es bueno en dobles y Kawa-san tampoco-pensó Fuji

Luego de un rato la ventaja fue para los dorados y así siguieron hasta que ganaron

Ahora Echizen deberás tomar el zum de Inui! Siii!- dijo Eiji con una iluminación en los ojos

Ambos tomaron y salieron corriendo pero en direcciones distintas

Ryoma-kun dijo Sakumo en voz baja

Waw! Sakumo-chan el pequeñín se fue por el camino incorrecto, los baños están en la otra dirección – afirmo Eiji

Ah! Ryoma-kun – dijo Sakumo alarmada

Los efectos segundarios de este nuevo zumo son vómitos? – pregunto Tezuka serio

Si, Inui siempre tiene un botiquín en su bolso- dijo Oishi

Aquí esta! Estas son para vómitos, porque no le llevas una a Echizen – le comento Fuji a Sakumo

Si gracias Fuji- senpai- dijo nerviosa la chica

Nosotros llevaremos a los demás- dijo Oishi

Está bien, con permiso- y salió corriendo en busca de Ryoma la joven con una botella de agua

Espero que esto funcione -dijo Fuji

Sí que lo hará le dije a Inui que trajera medicamentos con ese fin – sentencio Eiji con superioridad

Por otro lado entre los árboles se escuchaba un quejido con sonidos extraños

Ryoma-kun! Estas por aquí? – grito Sakumo- creo que no hay nadie- dando la vuelta se topo con el chico- ahhh! Ryoma-kun me asustaste- le dice finalmente

Pero si eras tú quien me llamaba- respondió sin ganas y serio

Ah! Si es que los baños están en la otra dirección y Fuji-senpai me pidió que te diera esto- dijo nerviosa

Qué es eso?- pregunto curioso

Son para las nauseas, debes tomarla, aquí te traje un poco de agua –responde ella dándole el agua

Gracias – dice tomando ambas cosas, luego de tomarse la medicina

Ryoma-kun si quieres puedes esperar hasta que te sientas mejor – dice preocupada

Si la verdad no quiero caminar por ahora – dice recalcándose en las raíces de un árbol

Ella no hace ningún movimiento

Ryusaki no te quedes ahí parada, no tengo intención de regresar aun

Así estoy bien gracias- apenada

Como quieras- contesto mientras se recostaba del tronco

Al rato la chica comenzaba a cansarse de estar parada

Te dije que te sentaras o te cansarías de estar parada y es lo que sucede

Es que no puedo- cabizbaja

No te entiendo- respondió mirándole fijo peo sin darle mucha importancia

Ryoma-kun ese lugar tiene troncos y ramas no es césped

Y eso qué?- reprocho el

Bueno… veras… es que yo llevo falda – aseguro completamente roja

Justo en ese momento se percato de ese pequeño detalle y también de lo esculpidas que eran las piernas de su compañera vistas desde ese ángulo y termino quitándose la camisa- Puedes sentarte sobre ella si quieres- dijo serio extendiéndola en el piso

Estas… seguro?- pregunto muy nerviosa

Si, no me había percatado eso , disculpa

No tienes que disculparte y gracias- sentándose sobre la camisa

Ryusaki?

Dime Ryoma-kun

Porque viniste a buscarme a este lugar en esas condiciones?

Bueno es que estaba preocupada- mirando el suelo

Ryoma se levanto y se paro justo frente a ella, no sabía el porqué, lo único que sintió fue un impulso de acercarse a ella, luego se agacho hasta quedar frente a frente , Sakumo sintió que el corazón saldría de su pecho corriendo por el bosque y solo se quedo pasmada sin hacer nada – realmente – dijo en voz baja – eres bonita

Ah! Ryoma-kun que dices?- algo confundida

Se acerco mas a ella hasta que su nariz casi tocaba la de ella, aprisionándola contra el árbol

Ryoma-kun… que… haces?- completamente roja y muy confundida pues el chico jamás había actuado así y menos con ella

Besarte- respondió serio y acercando sus labios a los de ella

El chico finalmente le propino su primer beso, sentía los labios cálidos de el junto a los suyos al igual que su respiración el contacto solo duro unos segundos, sin embargo para ellos parecían horas, separándose lentamente, el con la mirada fija en la pelirroja, ella estaba ahora si híper confundida sentía que no podía mas estaba tan acelerada que pronto perdió el conocimiento, Ryoma solo la miro dormir y pensó que era realmente linda y que olía muy bien, como no se había dado cuenta antes, sus labios eran tan suaves que parecían algodones- rayos! Porque la bese? Que me sucede? pero ella se desmayo, porque? No entiendo- dijo en voz baja mientras la chica dormía- acaso me gusta? – seguía pensando – cuando Sakumo despertó miro a Ryoma quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Ryoma-kun- dijo en voz baja

Vámonos Ryusaki- dijo con aire serio y frio

Pero… si – se levanto y comenzó a caminar

El tomo la camisa se la puso y continuo detrás de la chica

Que sucede? me besa y solo dice "vámonos", se molestaría porque me desmaye? Soy una tonta- pensó, cada vez que se reprochaba caminaba más aprisa sin darse cuenta termino corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

Ryoma seguía caminando como si nada aun ante la reacción de la chica

Paso entre los chicos como si fuera maratonista derramando lagrimas a su paso

Sakumo-chan?-grito momo

Que sucedió?- pregunto Eiji preocupado

Ryoma que le sucedió a Sakumo-chan? – tomándole de la camisa tornándose amenazante

No lo sé- respondió con frialdad y soltándose – yo también me voy tomo sus cosas y se marcho

No entiendo que fue lo que paso? – pregunto un desolado Eiji- Sakumo-chan y el pequeñín ambos se veían mal y no refiero a los efectos del zumo, podría jurar que la vi llorar

Todo esto es tu culpa Eiji, por inventar este loco plan – sentencio Oishi

No me digas eso Oishi!- dijo casi llorando Eiji y deprimido

Mejor vámonos también- siguió Oishi

Por otro lado Sakumo llego a su casa entro a su habitación y se acostó a dormir en plena tarde no quería recordar lo que paso más bien quería olvidar aquel bochorno aunque estaba consciente que no lo lograría pues valía la pena intentarlo ya que aun sentía la humillación y la respiración del chico cerca de su rostro.

En casa de Ryoma a pesar de los intentos de Naijiroh por sacarle la paciencia al chico, este solo lo ignoro y paso directo a su recamara, se acostó en su cama a mirar el techo y acariciar a su gato que dormía sobre él, no podía olvidar lo sucedido ni lo que la chica logro despertar en el, eran sentimientos desconocidos tenía miedo y la ignoro, es lógico que se fuera de esa manera, en que estaba pensando? solo la utilizo o al menos es lo que ella pensaría, estaba perdido su orgullo no lo dejaba pedir ayuda, que haría cuando la encontrara de nuevo?- pensaba Ryoma sin cesar

Y así pasaron las horas para los jóvenes, en la tarde momo paso por la casa de Ryusaki-sensei a dejar las cosas que Sakumo había olvidado en el parque y se retiro sin más, paso el fin de semana y tanto Ryoma como Sakumo estuvieron en sus casas a pesar de las múltiples invitaciones por parte de sus amigos


	3. accidentes

Ring- ring- ring

Hola casa Kikumaru- contesto una joven

Buenas por favor con Eiji- Oishi

Un momento por favor- dijo la chica- Eiji es para ti

Hola- Eiji

Eiji vienes al entrenamiento?- Oishi

Oishi?- Eiji

Si?- Oishi

Estoy deprimido- dijo con drama- no se nada del pequeñín, ni qué fue lo que sucedió ayer- Eiji

Quien sabe, pero eso no nos incumbe, Eiji no te sigas involucrando en esas cosas- Oishi sin interés alguno

Pero?- Eiji

Dejemos que todo tome su curso- Oishi

Esta bien- respondió finalmente desilusionado- y a que hora es practica?- dijo otra vez alegre

A las 4:00 pm, nos vemos allí- respondió resignado Oishi

Ok! Nos vemos Oishi

Hasta que llego el lunes y en clases llega Sakumo

Buenos días! Sakumo- dice su amiga

Buenos días Tomoka- Sakumo con tono triste

Sakumo se sentó en su puesto en posición de descanso, al poco rato entra Ryoma con el uniforme de la escuela, todos se emocionaron al verle y comenzaron a preguntarle cosas referente al traslado, Sakumo solo se enterró mas entre sus brazos queriendo escapar de la realidad, al terminar la mañana todos se fueron a comer, ella se quedo en el salón; no tenia apetito, el chico paso toda la mañana esquivando la mirada hacia ese lugar, sin embargo sabia que no podía seguir así, también aguardo en el salón hasta ser el ultimo, estando solos intentó acercarse a la chica pero cada vez se arrepentía, finalmente decidió que no era el momento ni el lugar y salió, así paso la tarde hasta que termino. Los chicos fueron a las prácticas, Tomoka tenía algo que hacer y se fue, Sakumo tomo sus cosas y se marcho. En las canchas la entrenadora Ryusaki suspendió las prácticas por motivos directivos

Momo-senpai ya te vas?- pregunto Ryoma

Si, aprovechando que tengo tiempo, voy a comprar unas cosas para el cumpleaños de mis hermanas- Momo fastidiado

Bueno nos vemos mañana- Ryoma despidiéndose de los demás para marcharse a su casa

Sakumo se dirigía a su casa cuando sintió una mano en su cuello, de forma relámpago, entonces noto que le habían robado el collar, salió corriendo y gritándole al chico, en eso el tomo un atajo entre unas canchas de tenis, la chica en medio de la persecución se tropezó y cayó sobre un tipo de aspecto intimidante

Oye! Estas loca porque te abalanzaste sobre mi?- dice el hombre un tanto irritado

Lo siento es que me tropecé- respondió ella apenada

No hay disculpas que valgan, has roto mi raqueta nueva y tendrás que pagar- amenazante

Pero… fue un accidente… yo no tengo dinero para pagarle sr- dice ella nerviosa

Entonces pagaras con tu cuerpo- tornándose muy pervertido, se abalanzo contra ella tumbándola al suelo y tratando de desvestirla

No! Suélteme! Auxilio!- gritaba la chica tratando de zafarse

Por otro lado Ryoma se dirigía a esas canchas después de todo no pudo entrenar, y esas eran las únicas que tenían maquinas que lanzaban pelotas, cuando escuchó los gritos

Cállate estúpida!- dijo este molesto tapándole la boca- no te preocupes después de esto habrás saldado tu cuenta- muy pervertido

La chica forcejeaba pero no podía, el hombre era mucho mas grande y fuerte

Ryoma sintió curiosidad y se acerco, cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la chica debajo del hombre, una pelota salió a una velocidad increíble y golpeo al hombre

Que rayos? quien me golpeo?- dijo irritado

Suéltala imbécil- dijo el chico cabreado

Sakumo al escuchar la voz se zafó del agarre del hombre para gritar- ayúdame Ryoma-kun por favor!- clamando y llorando

El tipo la soltó y desafió al chico- primero acabare contigo y luego cobrare mi deuda- dijo señalando a la chica

Este se abalanzo en contra de Ryoma, formándose una pelea de la que el chico (no me pregunten como) salió airoso, bastante golpeado; con morados y roturas en la cara pero airoso. La chica solo lloraba de forma desconsolada

Estas bien Ryusaki?- pregunto Ryoma acercándosele

Ry…o….ma…-…kun- dijo abrazándolo en su desconsuelo

Como es que te metes en estos líos?- pregunto sereno

Yo…me robaron el collar…. Y venia corriendo…cuando me tropecé… y caí sobre ese sujeto…sin querer partí su raqueta- dijo la chica entre llanto

Ryoma metió la mano en el bolsillo, saco un collar y se lo coloco a la chica

Como es que?...- pregunto sorprendida

Yo lo vi tirado en el piso cuando venia caminando hacia acá, de momento pensé que lo habías tirado porque no lo querías-dijo tirándose en el piso

Ryoma-kun estas bien?- pregunto angustiada

Sakumo lamento como te trate en el parque, yo no se porque reaccione así, supongo que estaba confundido, tu debes pensar que yo me aproveche de ti pero no es así; aunque los hechos digan lo contrario, la verdad es que- hubo un silencio- tu me gustas- dijo finalmente el chico mirando a Sakumo a los ojos

Unas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica cayendo sobre la cara de Ryoma – yo también siento lo mismo- dijo entre cortada la frase finalmente

El limpio las lagrimas del rostro de ella y lo acerco al suyo para depositar un tierno beso del que no volverían a huir

Ryoma-kun te duele algo?- pregunta tímida y sonrojada

No, estoy bien- dijo levantándose

Deberías ir a un hospital- sugirió ella nerviosa

No es necesario- Ryoma- solo son unos golpes

Entonces déjame curarte- Sakumo preocupada, busco en su bolso y de ahí saco unos algodones y alcohol

Como es que llevas eso contigo?- pregunto curioso y extrañado

Bueno es que yo siempre me tropiezo o tengo pequeños accidentes, ahora los cargo por si acaso- contesto apenada mientras le curaba

Suspiro resignado- sabes es como si los problemas te siguieran, voy a tener mucho trabajo si estoy contigo- dijo en tono serio

Ah! Ryoma-kun- dijo desilusionada

Es mentira y aunque así fuese tendré que afrontarlos- dijo aun mas serio

Ella solo le miro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa- gracias- dijo abrazándolo

El correspondió al gesto

En otro lado de la ciudad un chico descansa

Ahora si que hice una buena- busca entre sus ropas y no consigue nada- donde esta? Donde esta? NOOOOO! Ese collar iba a ser el almuerzo de una semana – dijo entre llantos.

Fin


End file.
